Roles
= General role = Man The purpose of the Humans is simple - kill the aliens, mutants and save the world, of course. Alien Another goal - to destroy people, and a mutant android. Option - to subdue them. From the very beginning of the game can turn into a strange beast and back into a man that is an advantage over the mutant. In the form of monsters controlled by the player does not appear when you hover mouse on it, which also gives him an advantage. Stranger in the form of a stranger can infect other players to death after they have become the same of others and helped him, or just to kill and get a score of evolution. It can lay eggs, up to 3 pieces at a time. They increase the gain evolution points, but if they destroy something alien to lose health, and will be stunned for a split second, losing a large number of points of evolution. During the mutation stranger turns into a huge cocoon with 6,000 units of health and deprived of the opportunity to move. Android Povlyaetsya only 7 or more players. The purpose of android - kill Alien Mutant and all their spawn. But here is more complicated. After the death of his android falling chip. In this state, if Android is going to be something to write in the chat, the test will be displayed on the site over the chip or the owner of the chip. Android to revive, you can use the chip, when you bring it on Metallic Fabricator, located at USI Arbitress. Android resurrection, in his "savior" instead of chips there is the subject of "Remote Control". This means that Android should now (well, should not, but it is highly desirable) to obey its owner. Otherwise, his " savior " can turn it off. If Android is going to die after the resurrection will rise again, but it will be a new "Remote Control" for the new spsitelya, and the old have to be useless. Android can evolve in the same place (Metallic Fabricator) upon reaching 2,000 points EP. It will be offered a choice between types of androids. During the evolution of the android is invulnerable. Notes: 1). If the test was taken by the blood of Android ( Using Genetic Integrity Tester), then the test will fail. 2). The corpse of an android can not be eaten by the mutant. 3). Android does not receive damage from neurotoxic gas emitted by the USI Calipea. Doctor (Dr.) Three types of doctors: If you currently have: During the game may be a few doctors but always with different specializations. Private bonus: gets: During the game may be a few guards. Comissar At the beginning of the game will receive: May eventually be promoted and Operative Suit. Medic Has the ability to: subjects: Corporal subjects: ability to: Janitor subjects: Has the ability to search the barrels and crates in search of useful items. Ace subjects: ability to: Starts on board Albadar CEO Has a small helicopter - mate. The helicopter can pick up three pieces and use them, but has no mana. The helicopter can not be destroyed, he always flies by itself for the owner. The helicopter does not have an attack. If the player with the role of CEO is also a stranger, and change into it, the helicopter becomes invisible to other players. Engineer subjects: ability to: If the start time will ship Calipea, the engineer will start on it. Captain subjects: Swagger starts on a cruiser in the control room.